


G is for Gerard.W

by Kinniekiki



Series: Accidental Dick pic to your boss prompt series. [1]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Dick Pics, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Obsession, Romance, almost like porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinniekiki/pseuds/Kinniekiki
Summary: It's been a while since Frank has decided to go back into the life of dating, his love life was never much interesting since in today's community it wouldn't be that hard to find a lover but Frank oh boy Frank was another case. Is it a good idea to date someone who's same name is as your boss?Memepromt: Dick pic to your boss.





	1. Gerard fucking way

Frank Iero; the little punk who's short, tanned and a tattooed idiot who's old enough to have the balls and courage to admit to someone that they like them but no; Frank when it came to these things wasn't such a bad ass as his image shows, he was more of a teenage girl crushing on some drama teacher at highschool, difference the drama teacher was his boss.

His job isn't the best around town but it fills his fridge with food and pays the bills by the end of the month, he worked at a guitar shop as a sales person just a few blocks away from his little apartment, he liked the fact he could be around somethings he loved... well two things to be exact; he loved guitars and his boss was an added bonus, although this job wasn't something he planned on having until he takes his final breath but for now it was enough. 

He has been working there for the past five years now and ever since he had that damned interview he just couldn't think straight and couldn't find anyone or anything that would stop the craving of wanting that one person. He stopped dating all together when things got complicated especially when you're seeing someone and while being intimate all you could do was imagine the person to be your crush which could lead to an awful awkward moment where he would spill the name out, but luckily for Frankit never happened, oh boy Frank had it all figured out didn't he? He thought a gag ball would shut his mouth from spilling the name, it did to his advantage but his lovers weren't enough.

He made that choice a year after he started working at keys to strings, it wasn't enough nothing was enough and after finding out that the said person was gay it just made it worse. I mean don't get me wrong Frank was sane, he was fine he was great but working in a small shop he always had a risk of bumping into him and he knew that the little smile he gave whenever he saw him would always make his knees goes weak and he has to keep his cool and act normal. Yes... Frank around Gerard fucking Way wasn't sane he was lovesick.

\- So after years of being alone in his apartment only his porn sites and his boss's Facebook to help him get through his sexual frustration, he finally decided to go on some dating site. It was a Wednesday night where he had finished his little routine after work, brew the coffee, make coffee set it down on the computer desk, turn the crappy junk of a computer on and be a creepy fucking weirdo who stalks someone's Facebook while having another page open on a gay porn and pretty much his other hand god knows what it was up to but you can imagine.

After that whole routine and a quick shower his forgotten coffee going cold on the desk, Frank sat back down on the chair and started scrolling and browsing through the internet a webchain that never ends, he settled into watching some puppy videos and catch up with his friends, but then somehow he ended up on a gay dating website.

His mind started to race at the thought of considering signing up and giving it a chance and as his hands moved to type in his details and fixed up his profile he was sure already convinced that this was not a good idea.

-" This is a big fucking mistake Iero" he spoke to himself as he brought a cigarette to his lips and lit it up. He then let out a sigh and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair after hitting the enter key and his profile was up and for every male guy out there to see.

He decided to browse more until someone caught his eyes, there was a guy he didn't look bad, he was decent short spikey brown hair a bit of beard, piercing blue eyes, but none of those caught Frank's interest more it was his name.... Gerrard. The same as his boss the only difference it has an extra "r" in it and the surname this Gerrard was a Stevens when his boss was Gerard Way. 

He decided to contact the person and thought to himself that hey if he was getting fucked and moaned out a Gerard he would never know he meant for another person at least....even for a one night stand it would be enough to just get his frustrations out.

So he did and immediately the two man started with a simple get to know you conversation and the person didn't seem boring he seemed fine and then they decided that they should meet and set up a date for tomorrow night, as Frank turned off the computer and decided to call it a night he sighed again and looked around the room feeling lonely then ever, how can someone be so pathetic as him as to end up falling in love with somebody who was your boss and nothing else, and although Gerard Way acknowledged his employee's Frank always seemed to make a fool of himself infront of him that always caused the taller man to smile and giggle at him which was more worse cause it always made Frank stomach flutter whenever he heard him giggle.

It was like Frank lived everyday to wake up go to work and see him, even for just a second it would be enough for Frank, he had never in his whole life had this type of thing happen to him before, and now that he was well over his twenty five years of age he would have never thought that a crush he developed five years ago would be this bad that has come to a point of obsession.

He felt sadness overwhelm him as he stood up and made his way towards his empty cold bedroom and got on the cold bed. Maybe this Gerrard with a double "r" would show him that there isn't one Gerard out there.....but deep down he knew there was one Gerard Way and that Gerard Way without even knowing was hurting Frank.


	2. Task and Task.

It's been one hell of a day for Frank, he had managed to show how much of an idiot he was in front of Gerard, he was scrolling through his phone from the other side of the counter that led to the cash register, so lost on the white screen he didn't notice the person approaching him until he heard them clear their throat. As soon as he heard he gazed up thinking it was a random customer only to find the black haired, paled love bug that was engraved in every little place in his head. 

He quickly placed the phone on the counter-top and straightened staring into a pair of black shades in front of him, he couldn't tell whether Gerard was angry or not but which boss would be happy to catch one of his employees wasting time on their phone instead of doing something productive, he could already feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Frank right?" Gerard said all too serious, his tone deep as if he just woken up. Frank on the other hand took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak but only a crack came out which caused his cheeks to burn more in embarrassment which caused the black haired infront of him to smile and giggle a bit.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" He asked again , bringing his cardboard take away coffee cup to his lips and sipping a bit, Franks eyes following each movement of his lips before looking back at the shades seeing his stupid face and how stupid he fucking looks.  Then Gerard cocked his head to the side placing his cup on the counter next to Frank's andriod phone.

"Look, I know you're not mute or deaf, other wise you wouldn't have the job of a sales person, that would be really stupid wouldn't it?" The taller man said again trying to get some type of wording out of the shorter man, he has noticed a long time ago how nervous his employee got around him, nervous enough to drop something or spill stuff around him, but he couldn't get it why he always felt that way in his presence; He has been keeping an eye on him for a while now seeing how normal he functions around other people but when it came to him, he just seems as if he saw death himself. So Today Thursday 10th October he made it a must to speak to Frank and get the little man to maybe loosen up a bit around, he has heard stories from the other co-workers that the dude was fun to be around with but it was near impossible to see the real person when he becomes a nervous wreck. 

On the other end Frank was cursing himself in his head at how fucking immature he was being, too immature to have a decent conversation with this person let alone his fucking boss. He always thanked the gods for having Ray Toro as his supervisor and always had his back for sick days and off days or else poor little fuck-head Iero would be stuck not being able to ask for any. 

"and last time I checked you aren't someone who knows a lot about sign language" Gerard continued causing Frank to look down at the counter feeling like a fucking idiot. He took a deep breath and looked back up at the taller man.

"I-I get intimidated.....c-c-cause you'-re the boss?" He managed to say, mentally slapping himself across the face at how high pitched his voice sounded.

Gerard grinned and reached for his glasses and took them off revealing two hazel orbs behind them "Praise the lord, he talks" he said again placing his glasses on his head, pulling most of his bangs away from his pale face causing Frank to almost faint at the sight. 

"You know Iero, I'm thinking of giving you a task. I always saw my employees as my friends, I mean who would stick around this dump for more than a year if they didn't have good company around them, you amaze me how you stuck around you either love guitars or you have no other choice as to stay here, I've seen you with the other employee's so I guess you're not an anti-social emo bitch." he stopped taking a breath, yeah little did Gerard know that Frank was staying cause he was the reason he woke up every morning just to catch a glimpse of his perfect face. "My task to you is.." he took Frank's phone from off the counter and unlocked it with a swipe, luckily for Frank he managed to close the browser that was pretty much on one thing..... his boss's profile on facebook, would be weird to have to answer to the man himself why he was on his profile right?. Than Gerard proceeded to tap something in and hand it back to Frank who took wrapped his fingers around it and slowly pulled it back. "I want you to text me something about you every hour or two, and I'll tell you something about me too, it's a fair game right? you won't be out of your comfort zone and I surely will get to know my very work harding yet too clumsy employee" Gerard finished with a smile and then he crabbed the cup and was about to walk away before he stopped and looked over his shoulder "Fail to do so Frankie and every hour you miss will be off your check" and with that he walked towards his office location, leaving Frank dumbfounded staring at his black haired head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing his heart was beating in his chest so vividly, his eyes gazed on the screen in his hands that showed a new contact number written 'Gerard.W' underneath "Gerrard", he must've seen the Gerrard person so added a .w not to get mixed up.

Frank than looked at the time and sighed this was going to be hard, he was too stupid and immature that now his boss has to play a game with him to get to know him cause little princess over here couldn't fucking properly talk to a stunning human being. He then remembered he had a date with Gerrard that night, oh boy this was going to be great.

The phone vibrated in his hands and he looked down to see a message from Gerrard 'don't forget tonight xo'

He sighed and placed the phone in his jeans pocket, "Idiot, fucking Frank Idiot, that's what my mother should have called me" he muttered to himself before a customer walked through the doors causing the bell to ring.

* * *

 

The day at work dragged by, with every hour Frank managed to text Gerard something he liked and something about himself, his fingers always shook as he typed the text and now that he was in the locker room changing out of his work shirt and putting on another shirt to look decent Frank only had a few minutes to spare before sending another text to Gerard. He thought to himself how awkward it will look for his date to see him text someone else while getting to know eachother, and Frank oh boy Frank knew it's going to be CRAZY he's sure he's going to mix their personality ups, getting to know one person takes a lot of time let a lone two at a time!!. 

Good things came out though, Frank managed to find out that his boss was such a cute little geek, he loved star wars and comic books. He was into drawing and listening to music and the most thing that really left Frank's mouth agape was that Gerard had no idea how to play an instrument which led to Frank saying he loved playing guitar and that it was the only thing he was good at which to his amazement Gerard sent him a frown emoji followed by a 'I have my doubts on that, you're good at your job and you don't seem useless...expect when I'm around you' to that Frank decided not to reply after all he was only to sent one text everyone so stalling and pretending to never receive the message was easier.

He checked himself in the mirror not putting as much effort as he thought he would, he wasn't exactly excited about the date or anything he just wanted to get laid and get it over with. He knew, he fucking knew that no matter how much he tried after today, after managing to text Gerard some 'fun' facts as the older man called them through the texts he knew that one day he had to have the balls to talk to him like a normal human being and he needed to focus on that, he couldn't have another man all up in his head to distract him and show how much of a stupid fucking idiot he is, although he has shown that multiple times to Gerard he still hoped that maybe he could amend. 

Before he got out of the shop he took his phone out and thought for a while before opening the inbox and composed a new message, 'I'm uhm I live on my own and have nobody in my life' and pressed send, his eyes widening at how miserable he sounded, he panicked a bit his hands shaking as he composed another message explaining that he meant he wasn't in a relationship and not wanting to sound like a depressed whiny bitch, not really along those lines but you'll probably get the hint right?.

He started to walk towards his destination, he made sure to meet up as close as to as his apartment so if he'll be a creep it will be easier to ditch him. As he was walking he received two texts from Gerard and Gerrard, he opened Gerard's one saying 'It's okay I'm the same, I guess you probably caught on that I'm gay and if you didn't someone at work must've told you, and if no...well now you know. So it's hard to find someone decent without them wanting to get laid and then that's it' it kinda irritated Frank at how long were his boss's texts and without hesitation he typed in a 'trust me, I know' and sent it. Feeling more and more at ease texting him, he was hot and fun to talk to, if only Frank had the balls to actually talk to him face to face, he then opened Gerrard's text which followed by a description of his clothes and lots of wink emoji's and hearts making Frank roll his eyes. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right too many fucking Gerard's Gerrard's, too many R's and G's and D's followed by e and a.


	3. Cancel, Cancel, Cancel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made ma cry cause I wrote it on my phone and lost it before publishing!!!!

It's been  a few days since his first day with Gerrard, he wasn't that much of bad guy but have you ever heard that opposites attract? in this case it was different. Frank and he were so much oppose of one and other, if one says that's white the other argues that it's black; and if one says it's heaven the other made sure to bring hell upon earth just to justify themselves, in this case it was Frank. He and his date were really opposed to one and other but that didn't stop them from meeting every night after work. Even though Frank knew this guy’s wasn't just going to give him what he needed, he told him from the start that he wasn't looking to sleep around he wanted something serious and someone to be there for him and although that kind of upset Frank a bit that didn't mean he wasn't going to give the guy a chance either. 

So there second date rushed by and everything was going well until things heated up a little bit, Frank was only a few years older than his date to his amazement his date was pushing onto him, the kisses where deep, passionate and heated and as soon as Frank was going along with it the younger man pushed him away from him saying that he wasn't ready yet which left Frank mad for being led on and then to be pushed away like that needless to say when he got home he had to do what he always did after work. On their third date everything went okay although Frank had a mood but his mood started at work with his boss pestering him every now and end which caused him to feel very uneasy, his heart couldn't take so much of attention from his boss and he surely didn't want to take out his bitterness on the younger man that was sitting next to him at the bar, so he eased up a bit after a few drinks and things went well, he kept his hands to himself and so did the other man which was more easy for him. On their third date Gerrard was pushing Franks buttons especially when he was grinding against Frank’s leg like a dog on heat and Frank did all his will power not to grab the guy and do him on the dirty floor underneath their feet, luckily he kept his cool and didn’t do anything but managed to calm his date down. On their fourth date things got out of hand though and that's what really made him wonder what he was going to do with this situation, it was Saturday and they have decided to go to Gerrard's place and watch a movie, they started drinking wine and from wine they ended up with whiskey, you know there's always that light drinker in the group in this case it was the younger man and Frank found himself in that same situation he found himself oh so many times, they were making out on the couch and Frank lightly pushed the guy off him so he could get on top, soon they both half naked on the couch in a heated make out before Frank closed his eyes and his mind started playing the same tricks on him, the young man underneath him was replaced by the older man he called as his boss, no matter how hard he tried to focus and tell himself that it wasn’t him he was doing a terrible job at it and when he opened his half lidded eyes full of lust all he saw was black strands of long hair splattered on the couch underneath him, two hazel orbs and pale skin. That’s when he lost control and caved in, his arousal peeked both his and the other man’s boxers tinted by their erection, he brought himself between the man’s legs and pressed his erection onto the other causing both of them to moan. Frank couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to stop as much as he knew this wasn’t real as much as he knew that the man underneath him wasn’t the man his mind was tricking him into believing; this was the reason why he stopped dating, if he couldn’t imagine this it would’ve been difficult to get this aroused, it’s not that he couldn’t get it up with other man it’s the fact that he wouldn’t get this hard and sometimes it did interfere with his performance, but when he imagined his boss it was bliss, until he finished and feel his heart shatter realizing how much of an asshole he was for even imagining someone else, but this time he didn’t care he needed to get off it’s been ages since he had this chance and now he wasn’t going to back down no matter who he imagined and how much he fought, it will be great he knew the aftermath but he didn’t care. He slid his hand down his sides and into his lovers boxer his palm caressing the soft flush underneath before it crept more towards the other mans puckered entrance, as he brushed his finger along it he felt the man underneath him tense up and tremble before a sob brought him down from his fantasy, his eyes snapped open to be met by not two hazel orbs but two blue ones, there was no black long hair anymore and the man underneath him looked so terrified like he just seen someone get murdered in front of him. Frank retreated his hand, his arousal dropping instantly and asked the man underneath what was happening but all he got was another sob followed by a push to get off, this time it was hard it knocked him off the couch and onto the floor, Frank felt his anger peek and stood up grabbing his clothes in the process he was not going to be fucking played like this as soon as he turned around he felt the other man grip his wrist and tell him not to leave but Frank was fed up he turned around and asked the guy what the fuck was his problem, the guy sobbed and shook his head and what he said made Frank feel uneasy and mortified himself, ‘I’m a virgin’ he muttered out making Frank’s mind fog with the word virgin. He couldn’t believe it, he felt like shit and sat down next to him bringing his hands to his face, he could remember how scared he was his first time and he always wanted to lose it in a special way, but Frank was Frank, Frank was an idiot, Frank was stupid, back than all he cared was about being balls deep down someone’s throat or ass. He managed to calm the other guy down and he stayed at his place for a while before it had gotten late and he left, Frank promised he’ll call Gerrard again the younger man fearing he scared the older man away by saying he was a virgin. That wasn’t Frank’s problem, it wasn’t what really bothered it’s the fact that he was such a fucking asshole, he was going to be his first one and he was imagining he was with his boss and not his date, that’s what bothered Frank how much of a fucking dick he was.

 

Now with Gerard his boss, Frank was getting really fed up of that situation too, he knew half his pay check was gone if his boss kept his word, he didn’t bother to text him all night Saturday and the following day, especially after his boss made it his business to stick his nose in Frank’s life and get to know him, sometimes he wished it was how it was back when he admired him from afar and jerked off to his photos on facebook, but now that he had his attention it was getting near impossible to be around the guy especially when Gerard made sure to remind Frank to text him every hour cause he’s going to keep his promise and cut down his pay check. He was a nervous wreck he tried hard to sound like a decent human being and function well around him but as soon as he felt those first beads of sweats on his forehead he knew he was done for. It would take an idiot not for his boss to realize how hard Frank was crushing on him and now that summer was just around the corner Frank knew he needed to focus more into keeping himself sane through those 8 hours shift when Gerard was around him in just a pair of skinny short jeans that were just a few inches beneath his knees and sleeveless shirt that was too tight around his torso to keep Frank’s eyes from popping out of their sockets every time he couldn’t imagine what would happen that time when his boss came to talk to him.  

-

It’s Sunday night now and Frank was lying on his bed bored as fuck scrolling through his phone before a text popped up from his virgin date asking him how he was doing and what was he up too, he kept his promise he did text him the following morning but refused to meet up with him knowing that if he did meet him he’s going to regret his actions later. He quickly typed in a reply before he went back to mindlessly scroll through his feed before something came up and made his breath hitch in his throat, it was a picture.. a picture of Gerard shirtless his pale skin shining underneath the lightening Frank guessing it was the flash from the camera, his hair was hanging messily down on his shoulder and his face looked so seductive, his teeth lightly digging into his lips. Franks eye’s trailed down his milky torso and stopped on his pelvic area where his jeans hugged around his waist and hip bones, his eyes trailing that little hair that went up from underneath the fabric of his jeans and towards his belly button. Frank’s mouth watered, he felt himself stir in his boxers as he took in every little detail of the picture in front of him, he slid his hand down towards his erection and squeezed his shaft, he couldn’t help himself but stare at his boss’s picture imagining what he looked like without his jeans and anything that could hide him. As he started to run his hand up and down his length from his boxers, he slid his hand into his boxer and took hold of his length giving it a squeeze before a text brought him back to reality, it was a reply from Gerrard ‘I can help take that boredom away ;)’ it said and then followed by a photo message which left Frank’s mouth hanging open. Not by what the photo showed but from what happened the night before this was the last thing Frank imagined he’d received from the younger man. The photo showed the man infront of the mirror in all his glory, his hand wrapped tightly around the base of his erection and then another text ‘since I’m too pussy to actually do anything will you help me out here ;)’ this caused Frank to smile a bit and as he exited from the messages he was back to Gerrard’s photo, he thought for a bit and shrugged if the guy was comfortable enough to send photo’s like that he guessed giving him the help he needed wouldn’t send him off the edge again, he quickly tapped on the camera icon and took himself out of the boxers he was growing soft now and he quickly thought about his boss’s photo’s, he started to feel himself go hard again and gave himself a few strokes before he took the photo. He quickly went into the texts and sent the photo, before he realized who he sent the photo too. The name was Gerard.W he felt his heart stop beating as he quickly tapped on the phone to cancel the message from sending. “Fuck, Cancel,Cancel,Cancel” he said between each tap but it was too late the photo was sent he couldn’t deny it was him, his tattooed fingers were at the base of his cock gripping, his tattooed legs were showing and to top it all off, his work shirt was hanging on the chair that sat infront of his bed in full show to the camera ‘Keys and strings’. He took a deep breath not realizing he was holding it and felt himself shake in fear he just sent his boss a dick pic and he felt like he could die from embarrassment, to not make Gerrard feel weird he sent the photo to the right person and switched his phone off before he felt it vibrate with a text from Gerard.W. He dropped his phone next to him on the bed and pushed his fingers through his hair as he thought how much of a fucking idiot he was, tomorrow he had work and he couldn’t face Gerard he just couldn’t face his boss after this, he needed to think, think what the fuck he was going to do after this fuck up he could have fucked up his job entirely. He breathed out and tried to relax before he heard his land line chirp from across his apartment, he got up and tucked himself back into his boxers and ran towards the phone recognising the number that it was Gerard’s he couldn’t answer, he can’t talk to him when he’s in his normal state imagine now, he rejected the call and switched the land line off before he gazed up to the clock that hung on the wall of the kitchen….. he had eleven hours to be back to work….eleven hours to face Gerard.


	4. Accidents happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a very very very very bad update!

Eleven hours soon turned into Three hours as Frank spent the whole night pacing around in his small apartment biting onto his fingernails down to flesh. He couldn’t believe he did that, how did he no notice he was so focused on the shirtless image of his boss in his mind than to what he was doing.  

He really couldn’t face Gerard not today not ever if it was possible; he thought and thought of any rational way he could avoid the situation and the only thing that made sense was to emigrate from the country and never come back, it sounded like a solid he even convinced himself to do it but then he realized it was just a fucking stupid idea from a stupid short ass man, if he did emigrate he knows for sure his mom and friends would hunt him down to see where he was and that hassle was something he couldn’t deal with, which to his luck would end up with facing Gerard again. He stood in the kitchen for two more hours binge drinking on coffee and smoking his last packet of cigarettes before he knew it was a good time to make a phone call, he grabbed the landline phone and turned it on , searching the contact list until he found ‘R.Toro’ he pressed call and waited for him to pick up.

“Hey, Frank sup?” Ray’s voice said from the other end his voice light and cheery so early in the morning.

“Hey Ray, listen man I know it’s not like myself but, I cannot come into work today” He said finishing the sentence with a fake cough.

“Dude, I can’t let you skip work today, I just received a text from Gerard that no employees are to skip work today didn’t you get it?” Toro replied

“Wha-? No my phone uhm I forgot to charge my phone last night, Toro you cannot be serious I’m sick, tell Gerard I caught the plague or something” Frank said, his eyes widening as he wished he’d convince  Ray to cover for him maybe for today or week or forever!

“I’ll try man but if the boss insists on you coming in. You gotta come in man, we’re short on staff and oh wait he’s calling give me a minute”

Frank heard Ray answer his phone and the conversation got distant like Ray has moved from the room he was talking in. Frank kept biting his nails cursing himself and wishing he’d caught the plague for real and die and just have “Big fucking idiot” written on his grave stone, minutes felt like hours before he heard Ray’s from the other end.

  
“Frank, I told him he didn’t take it lightly he said and I quote he better get his ass to work or I’ll go to his place and drag him myself”

“Fuck sake! He doesn’t even know where I live so yea” Frank said feeling a bit relieved, he guessed that skipping work wouldn’t be a problem he’ll get sacked? So be it, worth it…. Or is it?

“Dude, he knows where you live you have your address on your contract, don’t be an idiot, I gotta go now cause I need to open the shop today, please don’t be a jackass and come to work today then take the rest of the week off if you want, but I don’t want Gerard to sack you for something entirely stupid, See you” and with that Ray cut the line off leaving Frank mentally stabbing himself in the face, he had no other choice, he had to face Gerard, and maybe who knew he forgot? He let it pass? It was accidentally? It wouldn’t be awkward if a straight guy sent a dick pic to his friend…… or boss… oh fuck Frank was about to die now he wished to die straight friends would take the piss out of eachother but GAY, gay people would think something else, he had no other choice but go to work, why didn’t the gods take Frank’s life easy right now? Was it that fun to fuck around someone?

He sighed and looked at the clock just an hour till he has to be at work, he slapped his forehead and grunted calling himself every insult that was in any books of any languages as he slowly made his way towards his bathroom to take a cold shower and maybe function like a proper human being.

The cold shower didn’t help his nerves as his hands where still shaking as he put on his work clothes , if walls could talk they’ll tell him that he looks like shit and sounds like a mad man, laughing and cursing himself in the his small apartment if he was lucky enough the walls wouldn’t go round town telling people how much of a fucktard he was. The tattooed punk kid that’s a dwarf but wouldn’t hesitate to punch the lights out any fucker no matter how big or huge the person is, was standing in his bedroom shaking, sweating cursing and about to have a mini heart attack as he realized that in 10 minutes he needed to be at work, he stalled too much and wished for the time to stop and let him relax a bit but time was never on his side. He chucked his apartment keys into his jeans pocket and got out his apartment only to realize that he left his phone in there, where he discarded in late last night on the bed just dead sort of shrugging he slowly started to drag his feet down the stairs and towards his destination…keys and strings or better his fucking doom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sweat beads running down his forehead and to his neck like it’s a hundred degrees out but it was not it’s October it’s cold as fuck and Frank was about to have a heatstroke as he stood still in front of the doors that led to the back room of his work where only the staff where allowed to use, he swallowed a lump in his throat and reached for the handle while he swiped his work card against the scanner and the door clicked open.  He made his way inside towards the locker room and rested his head against his locker sighing.

“There you are” A voice came from the other side of the room which caused him to jump in his spot, cursing Ray as the man chuckled “So the ‘plague’ didn’t kill you yet?” Ray continued grinning.

“I’m not in the mood Toro, not today can’t you see I’m sweating like a pig it is the plague” Frank said rubbing his forehead from sweat and showing his hand to his supervisor.

“Not my orders man, Gerard wanted all employee’s to be here which is weird since he’s not even here yet” he shrugged and walked towards Frank “you look like shit” he added and Frank rolled his eyes “I feel like fucking shit thanks.”

“What’s up?” Toro asked again resting against the lockers as frank opened his and peered inside it.

“I’m sick, couldn’t sleep with this..fever”

“I’m not buying it Frank, I’ve seen you come to work about to die cause your immune system is shit this is just an act, what is? Hangover? Stood up?”

“It’s nothing Toro, stop prying-“ Frank was cut off as another employee came into the room running saying their boss is here and boy he does not look like he’s himself. Ray glanced at Frank and than back at the other “As shit as he?” he pointed to him as he started walking towards the door. The other shook their head saying nah he looks more….confused Frank looks like he’s about to die and with that they both exited the room and left Frank alone with the steel lockers he looked around and sighed he needed to get out of there and start his day maybe his boss would lock himself in his office and be too embarrassed to come out of there. Frank had only that to cling onto as he made his way towards the cashier area.

 

* * *

 

The day was slow and very few customers came into the shop which was a win to Frank as he didn’t feel like conversing much only 3 hours left till he can fuck off and go back to his apartment and be the miserable love-struck fucker,  he rested his head on his arms looking down at his shoes as he took another deep breath, luckily Gerard was out of sight all day, as Ray said he was locked in his office doing god knows what, so that was also a win to Frank as he took a deep breath and shook his head “this will be over soon, it was just an accidental dick pic, it will be forgotten in a week” he said to himself.

“What will be forgotten?” Ray’s voice made him snap his head upwards a questioning look on his face.

“Nothing just talking to myself” Frank replied, lightly shivering at the thought of how much Ray has heard.

“Yeah, Gerard wants you in his office” Ray pointed towards the office door and patted Frank’s shoulder.

“He….What?” Frank could feel his eyes almost popping out of their sockets as Ray pushed him out the way so he could take Frank’s Place. “Why what did I do?” he asked he knew damn well what he did but this shouldn’t happen, he refuses to let this happen, he wanted to finish work and go home and not confront his crush about his accident. Ray shrugged and twisted his lips to the side “Well, I don’t know he just said Go get Frank for me and so I did, just go maybe it’s a promotion buddy you deserve it” Ray smiled and Frank let out a nervous laugh which was quickly replaced by horror as he started walking towards the office.

He stared at the door and look back at Ray wishing that he would come and save him or kill him, but nobody knew what was happening poor old Ray told Frank it’s a promotion…. A fucking promotion how fucking funny is that,, maybe it was because Frank forgot his phone and didn’t continue with the task he was given and so Gerard wanted to tell him that he’s not getting fuck all of a pay check this month? Who knew but Frank fucking knew, Frank knew it was about the picture and he needed to act so normal, not be a fucking idiot. He shook his head and took a deep breath ‘you could do this no big deal’ and for a moment there he did feel like he could do it, as he knocked and reached for the door knob he felt like he could do this like nothing would bring him down, like the man behind this door isn’t the man he’s been fantasizing about for 5 years. When he eard a come in he pushed the door open and slid inside only for his almighty manliness confidence to be blown up away as he looked at Gerard. His breath hitched inside his throat as he saw the beautiful creature sitting on the desk with only the window as a source of light.

“Sit” was all Gerard said and the air was already thick as fuck and awkward. Frank hestitated for a moment and then slowly made his way towards the vacant chair infront of Gerard’s desk.

“Now do you know why I called you in here?” Gerard continued as he stood up and walked behind Frank, Frank wanted to check on what his boss was doing before he heard a cabinet opening and something clicking, like a glass on a tray. Frank gulped down and sighed out.

“Y-Yes?” he questioned rather than answered, sweat beads returning back to his forehead.

Gerard hummed and asked a simple why’s that that left Frank to answer the question.

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic Sir” Frank managed to say between breaths as he shamefully looked down at the rug covered floor. From behind him Frank heard like a glass falling down on the floor and looked behind him seeing Gerard looking at him scarred a wine bottle in his hand while another glass was next to hit feet on the floor, Gerard’s face looked terrified as he swallowed wide eyed “a-accidentally?, What do you mean accidentally?”  


	5. How Events turn out

“A-Accidentally? What do you mean accidentally?” Gerard said wide eyed. Frank could only stare back at his boss/crush as confusion filled his mind as to why he was pouring wine and now the wine was on the rug next to Gerard’s feet, and then the black haired let out a nervous laugh and placed the wine on the counter. “Oh my god” he breathed out as he kept on laughing his cheeks turning a bright shade of red, that's when something inside Frank clicked he put two and two together and realized that his boss, his crush, the man he’s been drooling over for the past five years thought that the photo was intentionally sent, Frank was feeling so...confused and yet relieved but at the same time terrified.

Gerard cleared his throat professionally and straightened up “I guess you never checked y-your phone after that accident” he continued his cheeks redder than they were before.

Frank shook his head slowly and took a deep breath and there again was that awkward silence between them two, Frank trying to maybe stop his heart from ripping out his rib cage, he remembers seeing Gerard’s text before turning off his phone completely but whatever the text had in it he had no clue.

The older man walked back towards the table and sat on it next to Frank “Well, uhm is there a way you could possible not ever open that text?” he said, looking everywhere but at Frank’s direction. He was so close to him that he could smell his cologne and though he does look like he had a rough night he still looked beautiful in Frank’s eyes, he just wished he had the balls to just do something about his lovestruck situation but he knew he was incapable of ever functioning properly around his boss, and he knew his chances were so small of ever being lucky enough to even brush against him let alone touch him and after last night's accident he knew he knew that if he had a chance now it’s fucking gone. Because who would do that? Who would just straight out of nowhere send a nude pic, especially a guy his age, these things happen to teenagers not someone who’s in his twenties. As Gerard spoke and asked Frank if there could be a possible way not open the text his curiosity peaked up, why? What did he text him back? He quickly checked his pockets out of habits to remember that his phone was discarded on the bed where he left it all night, afraid of it.

“I-I-I’ll try? I mean I won’t open the text but why? What’s in it? If you told me to fuck off or something or that it’s unprofessional of me that’s okay I understand I would do the same…” and now he was ranting like the big idiot he is, and before he could stop himself Gerard asked him a question he never expected to hear. “Are you dating someone?” and Frank’s mouth stopped ranting he scratched the back of his head and looked around.

“Well uhm, no? Yes?” he noticed Gerard frown and quickly continued “Well it’s nothing serious but uhm it’s funny cause he has the same name as yours and that's how I got things mixed up, I mean your names”

 

“So, it was accidental huh” Gerard said sighing deeply his frown replaced by a sullen look. Frank felt his heart stop in his chest as he saw how saddened the older man looked, and that was enough to make him realize that there was only one reason why he was sad, Frank knew at the point that Gerard thought the photo was intentionally sent to him and not by mistake everything was making sense now the wine the way Gerard looked that morning, and how he asked Frank not to see the text. Everything was falling to pieces and he knew he had a chance now, a chance to retreat back and somehow show him that as much as the photo was accidental which was indeed he was only scared cause he’s been crushing on him for years and that he didn’t have any idea his crush would ever dare to look twice in his direction; and by that Frank mentally shrugged to himself and thought that the situation could only end up more awkward and fucked than it is or it will turn out great and by that Frank got up and took a deep breath and his courage was back in his system; “You know, as much as it was accidental I don’t mind that it was sent to you-” Gerard smirked and didn’t give Frank to finish his sentence before he dropped off the table, took hold of Frank’s face and brought their lips together.

At first Frank’s eyes went wide and then he relaxed kissing the older man back, his lips were so soft the way he has always imagined they were and his heart was beating to fast he couldn’t control it, he’s been wanting this for five years and it’s finally happening he could feel the other man deepening the kiss as his hands made their way towards Franks hips pulling him closer and he went on with it, their kiss turning more heated and it was doing all wrongs to Frank’s lower region, he could feel himself strained against his tight clothing, the other man's thigh lightly brushing against him which was not doing good for his brain and it seems that Gerard has noticed his growing problem cause for some reason his thigh was now rubbing more against him and that caused him to break the kiss to breath and maybe try to control himself and his dick. Gerard’s face was flushed and Frank probably thought his was too that’s when he noticed the smirk on Gerard’s lips and felt his hand creeping down towards his strained hard on. “Are you sure that wasn’t for me Frankie?” He said his voice different a hint of confidence could be heard, his eyes turned more darker filling with lust as he slowly cupped Frank through his jeans and Frank swallowed hard the feeling of embarrassment coming back to him;

 “Stop doing that Frankie, it’s annoying when you go silent like that around me, you think I didn’t really notice? At first I was confused as to why you never spoke to me, but then… the day I took your phone to input my phone number I noticed that you were on some certain profile on your facebook and that’s when I realized that the hot cashier I employed five years ago shared a same interest as me” while he spoke Frank didn’t notice that his hand had crept inside of his jeans and underwear only to realize as Gerard’s long fingers came into contact with his skin which caused him to let out a sigh, shit he thought he was hiding his crush so well but apparently he wasn’t, although he was so certain that day he closed his facebook browser but apparently he didn’t, he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to properly function at the moment and the only thing that he had on his mind were how wet Gerard’s lips were and how much he wanted to taste them again, and so he did. He reached up towards Gerard’s hair and pulled him as close as he could their lips meeting again in a heated make out, while Gerard’s hand worked wonders around Frank’s shaft and as much as it was getting painful and more restricted in there he didn’t want to lose the feeling and as Gerard heard his thoughts with his other hand he was busy undoing his belt, button and the zipper quickly following behind and his protest only came for a brief when Gerard broke the kiss and got on his knees in front of him, the smirk never leaving his lips as he looked up at him from underneath his eye lashes and lightly tugged on his pants. “I’ll take care of this Frankie” he said before tugging his jeans down to his ankles, he brought his hand up to the bulge and lightly stroked it “I’d be surprised if I haven’t seen this before, I mean what you lack in your height you sure made up for it somewhere” and that caused Frank to sigh his breathing already difficult from having the other man stroking him, Really is it the time to make height jokes right now? Is it necessary? He could take it as a compliment but damn.

 

“I’m not that fucking short” Frank said, followed by a giggle of the other man and then he licked up Frank’s well outlined hard on, it caught him off guard and made him shudder and moan out, he rested himself against the table trying to hold his balance while Gerard took off the rest of whatever was hiding what Gerard has not seen before and he was relieved cause it was getting restrained, the warm air of the office hitting his now bare skin caused his dick to twitch.

-*smut*

Gerard took Frank into his hand and slowly licked up his shaft causing Frank to shiver and lightly moan, his hand resting on Gerard’s head fingers lacing around his dark locks. His knees weakening as he felt the warmth of Gerard’s mouth close around him, he has been wanting this for so long, he yearned for this and now he’s having it, it’s like he’s in a dream but knows damn well this is reality and he really doesn’t want to screw it up. Feeling Gerard’s mouth working on him almost brought him on the edge his eyes closing as he head hung back, he pulled on Gerard’s hair and grabbed hold of his own shaft giving it a squeeze as he tried to suppress his orgasm back.

“Fuck sake Gerard, I was so fucking close” He said between deep breaths, the older man smirked at him and licked his plump lips causing Frank to shiver at the sight, the man looked so beautiful on his knees in front of him and he’s been holding back too long trying to keep sane and not ravage and pin the other man down and just fuck him like he always imagined he will.

He placed his hand underneath Gerard’s chin and pulled him up, as he did so he kicked off his shoes and jeans, and turned them around pushing Gerard against the table bending him down, his hand immediately going on the back of the older man neck gripping it.

“You, have no fucking idea how long I yearned for this” Frank said as his other free hand cupped Gerard’s buttocks and then slid towards his jeans covered bulge. “You just have no idea” he said again feeling the other push back against his thigh;

“I probably can g-guess” Gerard said his breathing erratic as Frank started to undo his pants and pulling them off only to find his boss decided to go commando this morning.

“Suck a kinky fucker” he said while grabbing the other dick and giving it a squeeze which followed by a moan and another push against Frank’s hard on, his dick slipping between Gerard’s cheeks. He let go off his neck and brought both hands to Gerard’s ass squeezed them together and started to push against them giving Frank enough friction.

The room was filled with moans before Frank brought his hand up to Gerard’s lips and he took two fingers in his mouth coating them with saliva knowing exactly what Frank wanted he pulled his fingers back and lined them against Gerard’s entrance.

“I’ve prepared myself enough last night and this morning” Gerard said pushing against the others finger, his fingers slipping inside of him at ease causing him to moan and shudder. Frank was amazed at what Gerard said. That meant only one thing that Gerard had a busy night himself with Frank’s photo and he hissed his arousal reaching to point where he couldn’t hold back and not ravage the beautiful creature underneath him, he pushed his fingers in and out a few to make sure his boss wasn’t too tight to take him and quickly pulled them off and lined himself. He felt the other man shiver as he slowly started to push himself inside of him, his knees almost giving up on him at the warmth that welcomed him, he had no problem to do this, he could moan out his name without fear and so he did, he moaned out his boss’s name followed by a curse as the other responded with a moan. As he buried himself fully inside of the other he was in a bliss, his body shaking from lust and the fact that he’s finally having what he’d wanted all along.

He started to his body, both covered in sweat and the room filling more with heated air as he picked up a pace, cursing, moaning and spanking while the other trashed and moaned underneath him.

“Oh fuck Frankie right there!” Gerard moaned as Frank hit his spot and he kept going hitting the same spot over and over, he reached around and grabbed Gerard’s dick stroking him with the same rhythm as he was going.

“Ah, -F-Fuc- Fra, Frank don’t stop” the other man moaned out his nails digging into the wood of the table as Frank kept going his muscle aching in his hands as he sped up his movements wanting to push him off the edge and he knew he knew he wouldn't be far behind as he felt Gerard’s muscles twitch around him and then tightening followed by another set of curses, moans and shivers and his crush/lover was cumming (see what i did here?) undone underneath him, hearing the noises, the deep breaths the other was taking set Frank to the edge and followed spilling his seeds inside of him again the room filling with curses, names and moans as he was set off the edge.

Gerard was already limp underneath him and Frank couldn’t help it but pull out and rest on top of the other both their breath labored and skin sticky from sweat. Gerard turned around and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

“Iero you got a promotion” he chuckled and Frank arched an eyebrow. “Was that all I needed to do to get that darn promotion?” he said chuckling back still catching his breath. Gerard nodded followed by a mhm. “Your promotion is to work overtime and cash in me more” followed by a wiggle of his eyebrows which caused Frank to cringe a bit.

“You’re so cringy and fucking cute” Frank said giving him chaste kiss on his cheek “but I’ll change my schedule and make sure to do more overtime with you”.

“So no more weird Iero, breaking stuff and making a total ass of himself around me?” he said pushing himself and Frank off the table and they started to change back into their clothing. Frank shook his head and confusion came back in his mind, so what they’re fuck buddies now? Just fuck buddies and nothing else? He cleared his throat as he pulled his zipper up.

“Is this just a fuck buddy thing cause I am really not good with those I usually just lay and run ya know” he admitted and Gerard chuckled while he fixed his hair.

“Well, I guess you have to call the other guy you were suppose to send that dick pic to and cancel on your dates cause you’re going to be occupied with me”

“Oh I can deal with that” Frank said and he was pulled into another deep kiss full of emotion and not just a lustful kiss.

“We should probably go back out there god knows what Ray must be thinking” Gerard said and fixed Frank’s hair a bit “Although I think by now he would’ve guessed, poor guy” he continued and they both smirked and laughed before starting their way out the office and Frank stopped in his track.

“Hey Gerard, what was in your text?”

“I don’t know could be another ‘accidental’ dick pic” and by that he opened the door and exited the room. Frank smiled and shook his head he couldn’t believe his crush had the same feelings towards him for this long and they never ever did anything about it, it had all to a simple fuck of frank and mixing a god damn name and right now he was glad he chose to meet Gerrard cause at the end he had his Gerard all of him and nobody else and he was happy, legit happy about how things have turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it ended.... I mean I would write a sequel if ya'll wanted it!! THANKS for reading I really appreciate and so sorry for the wait and the bad grammar. ALSO sorry about the puns!


End file.
